


「Blue Exorcist x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite Blue Exorcist characters~





	1. Prank Wars | Rin Okumura x Reader

    Rin grinned at you as you ripped the towel from his grasp and furiously attempted to dry your soaking wet hair with it. Even if the harmless prank was intended for Yukio, you ended up being the victim of it which would mean a day of hell for both the devil’s son and yourself. Just because of one slight mishap on a prank, Rin unknowingly unleashed a series of seemingly harmless pranks that would make one hell of a day at the academy.

      
    You quietly grumbled to yourself as you continued to dry yourself off. Rin thought that by hanging a bucket of water above his dorm’s door that would spill its contents once the door was opened would be a fun and entertaining way to catch Yukio off guard. Little did he know that you would be the one entering the room instead of his brother.

      
    “You can’t blame me for this. How was I supposed to know that you’d come barging into my dorm uninvited?” Rin said, his grin growing even wider when you sent a glare his way.

      
    “I just wanted to spend time with you, you idiot! Next thing I know I’m soaking wet and you’re over there laughing your ass off!” you exclaimed angrily.

      
    Rin chuckled again before sighing. “Alright, alright. Fine, I’m sorry. Better now?”

      
    “Sorry won’t cover it. This means war.”

      
    “War?” he repeated dubiously.

      
    Your anger expression faded, only a mischievous smile remained. “Prank war.”

      
      
He thought you were making a joke at first, but little did he know that you were deadly serious about it. You wanted revenge and what better way to do so than to have an all-out prank war? It didn’t take long for you to come up with your prank idea for Rin, you only needed the assistance of a certain person.

      
    “Basically, all you have to do is get Rin to meet you outside right below my dorm window and I’ll handle things from there, Shiemi,” you told your friend, excited for your chance to get Rin back.

      
    “But (F/N)-san, I don’t want Rin getting upset with me,” she replied as sweet as ever.

      
    “Trust me, if Rin’s going to get upset with anyone, it’s going to be me,” you reassured her. “Besides, he started this so I’m going to end it.”

      
    Shiemi nodded, finally looking eager to help you. She left your dorm ready to complete the task you gave her. You opened your window and waited for Rin to appear, a smile plastered to your face the whole time. It took a few minutes, but you finally saw Shiemi walking outside with Rin right by her side. You waited until he was right below your window before yelling, “Move, Shiemi!”

      
    She quickly moved out of the way, leaving a dubious looking Rin an open target. You grabbed the bucket that was by your side and tipped it out the window, allowing all of the water balloons that once occupied it to fall out and land on Rin. Before seeing his reaction, you darted outside of your dorm after grabbing a towel and ran outside, greeting the devil’s son with a laugh very much like his own when you ended up being the victim of his prank.

      
    Similar to what you did, Rin ripped the towel from your grasp and glared at you as you returned it with a wide grin of your own.

      
    “You wanted a war?” he began. “Fine. Let the war begin.”

      
    You knew you had to be cautious from there on out, Rin was no longer taking things lightly thanks to your little stunt. He finally joined the prank war so things would get interesting very quickly.

      
    You walked around with Shiemi for a little while scheming your next prank for Rin. When you decided to head back to your dorm, you knew you’d have to watch out. Standing outside of your room, you twisted the handle and opened the door with a light kick, expecting water to come pouring down but it never did. So Rin was trying something new this time.

      
    You carefully walked inside, looking around for any signs that your room had been tampered with. Finally satisfied with your search, you made your way over to your desk and sat down on your comfy, spinning chair. As soon as you sat down, a loud, terrifying noise pierced the air causing you to jump right off of your seat, close to having a heart attack. The moment you got up from the chair, the horrible noise ended, only leaving the sound of Rin’s loud laughter from outside the dorm.

      
    You looked underneath your chair to find an air horn duct taped to it, positioned so that it would go off once someone sat down. You ripped the air horn off the chair and charged outside, not wasting a moment to blare the thing in Rin’s face.

      
    He yelled in pain and covered his ears, moving away from you and the air horn. “Ow, dammit. Someone’s a sore loser, I see.”

      
    “Loser? Oh, Rin. This war is far from over,” you promised, already planning your next prank.

      
    “Whatever you say,” he muttered as he walked away from you. “I’ll end up winning one way or another.”

 

      
    Your next prank idea banked on the fact that Rin would take a nap which ended up coming to pass. You waited outside of Rin’s dorm with Yukio, Ryuji, Renzo and Konekomaru along with tons of deflated balloons.

      
    “Why are we here again?” Ryuji asked slightly annoyed.

         
    “I have a great prank idea for Rin, but I need all of your help in order to do it,” you explained, eager to get started.

      
    “What exactly do you need us to do?” Yukio asked, pushing up his glasses.

      
    You held up the several bags of deflated balloons you had managed to find. “Well, I can’t blow up all of these, now can I?”

      
    More than an hour later, all of the balloons were inflated and covering every inch of Rin’s dorm. He somehow managed to stay asleep the whole time, even when the five of you were placing the balloons inside the room. Not that you were complaining about it, it only helped make your plan happen.

      
    With all of you standing outside, you placed one balloon in the door entryway. With a nod from everyone else, you slammed the door shut, popping the balloon and waking Rin in the process. He groggily grumbled something before letting out a loud curse.

      
    “What the hell?!” he exclaimed, finally noticing what was wrong in the room. “Yukio? Yukio! Yukio! What the hell happened?!”

      
    A loud pop was heard from inside causing Rin to yell more. He shuffled around his bed before falling off with a loud thud, a series of more loud popping following soon afterwards. You and the other were in tears by how much you were all laughing, even Yukio couldn’t contain his laughter.

      
    At least twenty more balloons popped before the door finally opened, revealing an exhausted looking Rin lying on the floor glaring at the five of you as you all continued to laugh.

      
    “She,” he said breathlessly. “She’s a  _demon_.”

 

      
    You spent the rest of the day inside your dorm, perfectly content on where things left off. Your big prank worked and you assumed victory was yours. That’s until Rin took it one step further.

      
    A knock sounded on your door and you absentmindedly told the person to come in while all of your attention was focused on the manga you were reading. Rin entered the room and sat on the edge of your bed, causing you to look up.

      
    “Finally came to congratulate me on my win?” you asked with a smile, still remembering Rin’s reaction from you last prank.

      
    “You didn’t win yet,” he told you. “In fact, I actually came here to bring you a little pet.”

      
    Before you could ask any questions, he revealed a giant Tarantula in his hand that was hidden behind him, extending it towards you. You screamed bloody murder and scurried on your bed away from it until your back hit the wall. But Rin kept bringing it closer and closer to you until tears came pouring from your eyes. The second you started crying, he froze, confused on why you were doing so.

      
    “W-what’s wrong?” he asked, suddenly concerned for you.

      
    “Please, just get that away from me,” you cried, terrified of the damn thing.

      
    Rin quickly made his way to the window and released it outside before sitting next to you on the bed, trying to comfort you.

      
    “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d get this upset….”

      
    “I-It’s fine. I just really don’t like spiders….” you trailed off, crying even harder at just the thought of the thing crawling on you. Rin quickly enveloped you in a hug, trying to calm you down.

      
    “Hey, don’t cry. It’s gone now, I promise,” he told you, hugging you tighter after you buried your head into his shoulder.

      
    “Truce?” he asked sheepishly, obviously upset that he caused you to cry. You looked up at him and sniffled, nodding in agreement.

      
    “Truce.”


	2. Personal Chef | Rin Okumura x Reader

   “I’m sure you’ll like this,” Rin told you eagerly.

      
    He extended a spoon out to you which held a portion of an unknown meal he made for you. Sniffing at it gingerly, you looked up at his gorgeous blue eyes and gave him a wary look. Whatever he had made for you wasn’t something you thought you would like. The smell was odd and just from that, you knew it wouldn’t be enjoyable for you.

      
    “Are you sure?” you questioned.

      
    “Trust me, (Y/N),” he replied, confidence oozing through his words.

      
    Giving him one last wary look, you slowly nodded and stuck the spoon along with whatever he had made in your mouth. Pausing for a moment, you tried to let your brain register these new flavors. So many different flavors that should’ve gone well together hit your taste buds and… you spat out whatever was in your mouth.

      
    “See? I knew you’d- w-what?!” he sputtered when he turned back around to see the folded napkin on the counter and the disgusted look on your face.

      
    Guilt hit you immediately when you saw the crestfallen look on his face. It wasn’t that his cooking was bad, it was for sure the best you ever had, but your picky eating habits made it difficult for him to make meals that you could enjoy. This had already been the fifth meal he had attempted to make for you that day that ended unsuccessfully.

      
    “I’m so sorry!” you apologized quickly. “Please, Rin, let’s just stop now.”

      
    “No way! I’m not stopping now until I finally find something that you like,” he said his usual grin appearing on his face again.

      
    Knowing you wouldn’t be able to win this, you only smiled and gratefully accepted the kiss he placed on your forehead before getting back to work. You hopped up onto the counter and sat there watching him while he was in his own little world. Cooking wasn’t something you really enjoyed so it was amazing to you to watch how happy and at peace he looked in the kitchen.

      
    Some days he would get you off the counter and have you cook with him. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy cooking with him, you just felt bad whenever you did because he didn’t seem to be absorbed in it as he did when he cooked alone. So sitting back and watching him was what you preferred most.

      
    Everything he did was so intriguing to you. Whether it be how he moved around the kitchen as if he was performing a dance or how fast and skillfully he was able to cut up vegetables to add into the pot he already had cooking. Despite watching him making the meal, you still had no idea what he was in the process of making. You could only hope that you would end up liking it.

      
    He grabbed a wooden spoon and began to stir the contents inside. A small amount of the food splashed out and landed on the apron he was wearing. Smiling, you were suddenly thankful that you managed to convince him to throw on the apron over his school uniform before he insisted on cooking for you. He already went through so many uniforms due to how easily he got them dirty, you were thankful you were at least able to spare the one he was currently wearing.

      
    Wearing such a formal outfit underneath a cooking apron would look odd on anyone else but for Rin, it suited him well. He always looked attractive wearing a tie no matter the circumstance, even when he was cooking. You wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms around him while he cooked but at the same time, you still didn’t want to bother him.

      
    After taking a sip of the soup he had made, he bore a proud smile as he dusted his hands off.

      
    “My masterpiece is finished and I’m sure you’ll love it,” he proudly said.

      
    “I think I will,” you replied, hopeful.

      
    From what you could tell, it smelled amazing to you so that was a good sign. You still felt guilty because of how many different meals he made for you just to find out you didn’t like any of them.

      
    He walked over to where you sat on the counter while he held a spoonful of the soup in his hand. Taking the spoon from his hand and tasting a little of the soup in your mouth, you took a moment to let the flavors register in your brain. It was definitely better than the meal he had made previous to this one, but even so, you could still tell this wasn’t something you particularly cared for. You knew you could eat it without being disgusted, but it also wasn’t something you would ask him to cook often.

      
    “What do you think?” he asked eagerly, his eyes wide and a bright smile on his face.

      
    “It’s… good,” you finished hesitantly.

      
    “But you don’t love it,” he sad, the excitement leaving him.

      
    You felt as if a bus had just hit you, that’s how bad the guilt you felt was. The last thing you wanted was to hurt him and no matter how much you tried, you knew you wouldn’t be able to last long pretending to like the food he made. In the long run, pretending could possibly just hurt him even more.

      
    “It’s better than the other ones,” you replied truthfully, trying to reassure him. “I don’t love it, but I’ll eat it.”

      
    “No, that’s not good enough. I’ll make you something that you’ll love.”

      
    He started pacing back and forth around you trying to think of something he could make you. Sighing, you knew you needed to stop him before he drove himself crazy with this.

      
    “Rin,” you said, waiting for a response.

      
    “If that didn’t work maybe I can try making that…” he muttered to himself, blocking your voice out.

      
    “Babe,” you called again.

      
    His only response was more muttering and pacing. Getting annoyed by this, you grabbed his tie when he walked past you and pulled him to you before pressing your lips against his which quickly shocked him out of his little trance he had put himself in. Before he could try to deepen the kiss like you knew he wanted to, you wrapped your legs around his waist before breaking the kiss.

      
    “It’s enough cooking for one day, babe. And besides, I’m not even that hungry anymore,” you told him as you placed your hands on his cheeks.

      
    “That’s good,” he said, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. “Because now I’m hungry for something that’s definitely not food.”


	3. Devil's Spawn | Rin Okumura x Reader

    Tears streamed down your face as you stumbled back away from the boy in front of you. It wasn’t the tail or even his horns that made you fear him so much. It was the blue flames that surrounded him. No, they didn’t just surround him. They were being radiated by him. It was those same blue flames that touched you and yet you weren’t burned. In fact, they saved you. But that small detail didn’t matter.

      
    Blue flames were the infamous signature of the devil himself and no matter what feeling you held for Rin, you couldn’t let that go. All feeling you previously had for him were erased and all was left was despise. Despise for the devil and what he did to your family. What he did to make you the only survivor.

      
    Fear suddenly washed over you as you tripped and fell back, watching helplessly as he walked closer to you, with the blue flames still engulfing him. You tried to stand up, but a searing pain in your ankle stopped you. The tears began to fall faster as you realized you wouldn’t be able to get away. Grabbing the nearest fallen tree branch by you, you held it up threateningly towards him.

      
    “Don’t come any closer!” you screamed furiously, the branch shaking in your hands.

      
    He could’ve easily burned the branch to nothing more but tiny little ashes, but he didn’t. Listening to what you said, he stopped in his tracks with a look of sorrow on his face.

      
    “Please, (Y/N), just listen to me!” Rin cried.

      
    “Get away from me, you devil!”

      
    His face blanched at your words. Slowly, he sheathed the sword he still in his hands and the blue flames suddenly dispersed. He was the same boy you went to school with, joked with, and even cared for. But you weren’t that gullible. You knew now that just because you couldn’t see the blue flames that it doesn’t mean they still weren’t there hidden away. The Rin you once knew was never there. It was always this monster all along.

      
    “See? The flames are gone. I’m not a devil!” he told you as he spread his arms wide.

      
    “Maybe not, but you’re the devil’s spawn. You’re just as horrible as your father,” you spat.

      
    “My father is Shiro Fujimoto!”

      
    “No, your real father is Satan!”

      
    “I can’t choose my parents!” he screamed, his own tears finally starting to stream down his face. “I can’t choose my goddamn parents! But I won’t let him control my future. I get to choose how I am and what I want to be and he sure as hell won’t affect that.”

      
    “Nothing can change that you’re the spawn of Satan.”

      
    His sorrow was suddenly replaced by anger. Even though that anger was directed solely towards the devil himself, you had no idea. Suddenly forgetting about your injured ankle, you stumbled to your feet and tried desperately to get as far away from him as you could. The pain was excruciating, but you had to do whatever you could to get away.

      
    “(Y/N), wait! Please wait!” he cried again.

      
    He knew not to follow after you, but you continued to move away. Black dots started to appear in your vision and before you knew what was happening, you collapsed on the ground and everything went black.

      
    Confusion dazed you as you started to finally come to while laying on your bed. Everything from the night before seemed as if it was only a horrible dream. You might’ve even believed that if it wasn’t for the fact your ankle felt so stiff. Sitting up, you noticed your ankle was wrapped up tightly and even the slightest of movements caused you pain. So it wasn’t a dream after all.

      
    Tears threatened to spill from your eyes again, but you quickly brushed them away. You couldn’t afford to let personal feelings for Rin blind you of all the suffering Satan has caused for you. Starting that day, Rin Okumura was no longer your friend.

      
    No, he was your next target.


	4. Star-Crossed | Yukio Okumura x Angel!Reader

    Throughout time, there have been many tales similar to the one depicted in Romeo and Juliet. Two star-crossed lovers that attempted to have their happy ending yet fate did everything in her power to keep them apart. In some miraculous cases, these lovers got their wish and lived happily ever after together as if they were inside a fairytale. More commonly, though, the lovers ended up destined to be fall just like Romeo and Juliet did.

      
    Romance can be a tedious thing, especially when it seems like the whole world is out to get you. But there’s another romance that’s even far more tragic than the famous play itself; yours.

      
    Unlike Gehenna, the angel realm remained hidden for centuries. No person or demon knew of its existence. It was merely a realm of which people made stories about, none of which anyone believed could ever be fathomable. But there it was. Or even more so, there you were - a pure angel in the flesh who wanted nothing more than a romance of your own.

      
    There was hardly much you could do in that realm to spare your boredom. After centuries of the same old thing, it was proving to be difficult to find new things to do to spare your boredom. Watching down on the Assiah realm of humans was one thing that could never bore you. Peculiar things humans were. They were all unique in their own way and some were even unpredictable. The unpredictable ones seemed to be the humans you liked the most, but that wasn’t always a good thing.

      
    There was one particular human that stood out the most to you. He was a young, yet very successful exorcist who taught a class to kids trying to become like him. Young, brave and handsome; he was everything you dreamed you would find in a man if it could ever happen.

      
    Day in and day out, you watched him from up above. You sat anxiously in your place whenever you watched him fighting demons, ready to rush to his aide if he needed it. But no matter how many times he fought, he never once came close to needing rescuing. If it was even possible, that only made you fall for him more.

      
    After months of watching him, it became far too hard to keep yourself hidden from him. You wanted to meet this man for yourself and make yourself known to him. For the first time in centuries, an angel ventured into the Assiah realm for you to finally meet the love of your life.

      
    He was alone in his classroom late at night when you dared to show yourself to him. With a sudden flash of bright light, there you were standing right before Yukio who bored a startled look on his face.

      
    “What… kind of demon are you?” he asked, but his hands didn’t dare move towards his pistol. Deep down he knew you were no demon.

          
    “I’m no demon,” you giggled. “I’m an angel. My name is (Y/N).”

      
    “You’re so gorgeous,” he said breathlessly.

      
    Another giggle managed to escape your mouth at his kind words. This meeting was already going so perfectly, but you knew it was time to leave for now.

          
    “I’m sorry for it to be so sudden, but I should be leaving now.”

      
    “Will you be back?” he asked desperately.

      
    “Only if you want me to. Can we meet here every night at the same time?”

      
    With a quick and almost eager nod of his head, you disappeared. This all seemed too good to be true for you, and to your despair it really was. Not all star-crossed lovers are destined to make it past all the hurdles that stand in their way, and this was just another one like that.

      
    The next night you came to visit him, neither of you could help yourselves. You yearned to touch him, to feel his skin against yours. It was a lonely life not being able to touch another person and you wanted nothing more just to feel the softness of his skin.

      
    Your dream quickly escalated to a nightmare the moment your fingertips touched his face. He quickly pulled away and cried out in agony as his face began to burn where the giant, red blotch on his face marked the spot at which you touched him. Shock and fear overwhelmed you as you wondered how that could’ve happened. Just the faintest touch of an angel would kill a demon, yet here Yukio was; injured but alive.

      
    “You’re half demon,” you gasped in realization.

      
    “I’m as human as anyone else,” he told you as he clutched his face that was already beginning to heal. The despair in your eyes let him know that you didn’t believe him. “I’m nothing like my father or any demon. I was raised human. I am human.”

      
    Warm tears began to slide down your face. How could you have let this happen? How could you have not known what he truly was? As wrong as it was, your feelings for him remained the same, but it could never happen. Angels and demons were sworn to never be together and the result of it would prove to be disastrous.

      
    Out of all the loves stories known to man, yours would claim the title of being the most tragic.


	5. Unbreakable Bond | Rin Okumura x Reader {Soulmate!AU}

_ “I love you not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you.” _

 

From the moment you met him, you couldn’t stand him. 

Rin was nothing more than a novice exorcist who believed himself to be more adept at fighting than everyone in his class, you included. As someone who trained their whole life to vanquish demons, pushing aside all luxuries in the process, you were quite offended by his arrogance. 

He knew nothing of all the pain you went through growing up; how many loved ones were stolen from you by demons. Your whole family was gone and you were the only descendant left, the sole remainder of the [last name] legacy. You would rather be damned than to allow yourself be overshadowed by someone like Rin. So you challenged him to a fight.

And it was that fight that changed everything.

It was obvious you were far more skilled in fighting than he ever dreamed to be which was why it was so easy for you to defeat him. But somewhere amongst the chaos of battle, you and he made skin-to-skin contact for the first time. It was at that moment that the two of you froze in place, eyes wide in realization. 

You had found your one and only soulmate.

Every shed of hatred you held for him dissipated at that moment. You couldn’t bring yourself to hate him anymore. If anything, you were grateful for being able to find your soulmate; the one thing that some people go a whole lifetime without ever finding. It didn’t matter to you anymore how irritating Rin could be with his false sense of arrogance. 

After several quiet seconds passed by, you finally dropped your weapon and your knees buckled. Before you could hit the ground, he caught you in his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. “[name]?”

You looked up at him with unshed tears shining in your eyes. A rare smile was shown on your face; a smile of yours he never before saw directed towards him. “I’m not imagining this, am I?”

He laughed, fully understanding what you felt at that moment. “Looks like you’ll have to continue putting up with my annoying ass.”

Months flew by after that moment, but they felt like mere days to the two of you. Your fellow classmates found it amusing how the two people who hated each other’s guts were now so undeniably in love. In all honesty, you found it amusing as well. After all, fate works in mysterious ways. That could never be doubted after discovering his secret.

You made sure that Rin knew everything about you whether it be your favorite color or darkest secret - ones that not even your closest friends knew of. He told you much about himself such as his childhood or how his father died at the hands of Satan. Even so, it was obvious there were still some things that continued to remain hidden. 

Despite your growing curiosity, you never dared to pressure him. You knew there would eventually come a time when he told you and until that moment came, you were willing to wait. After all, there must be some reason for him to keep a secret from you. You just never realized how big that secret would truly be.

In the end, you accidentally discovered the secret yourself. You woke up one morning to him sleeping beside you, his sword you never once saw unsheathed lying just mere feet away. Your curiosity overwhelmed you to see what the sword looked like; to see why he never once used the sword in battle. You never once realized what dark secrets a mere sword could contain.

Rin woke with a start the moment the sword was unsheathed. You took a step back and dropped the sword in the process, but the mysterious weapon was no longer your main focus. You were far more concerned with the blue flames that engulfed his entire body.

He scrambled out of the bed and sheathed the sword, putting a cease to the blue flames. Every part of your brain repeatedly told you to scream for help, but your breath was stuck in your chest. Although the blue flames were now gone from his body, you could still see them playing on loop in your mind at the memory of your family being viciously slaughtered by demons and by Satan himself.

“You…,” you managed to choke out, no other words coming to mind. The message came across clearly to him, though. He knew far too well that you were no fool - you knew what those blue flames meant.

And so he finally divulged to you, the person he loves most in this world, his darkest secret: he’s the son of Satan.

“I’m so stupid!” he cried as he ran his hand up his face, grasping his dark hair within his fingers. “I should’ve just told you from the beginning, [name], I’m so sorry. I’m nothing like him - I hate him! I want to kill-”

You cut him off with a kiss. His eyes grew wide and his body went rigid as his mind tried to process the scene before him. Rin’s fear that you loathed him slowly washed away with that tear-filled kiss.

Common sense screamed at you to kill him right on the spot. After all, he was the offspring of one of the evilest creatures in existence, yet you managed to drown out those dark thoughts. Your emotions, which you’ve always worked so hard to suppress, were finally finding their way back up to the surface of your mind and were clouding your acumen. 

The bond shared between soulmates was far stronger than the mind.


End file.
